Alice
by tatakailittleackerman
Summary: Snapshots in the life of ftm! Eren and mtf!Levi. pwp. Okay, theres a bit of plot. Originally a one shot that was just too long.
1. Chapter 1

thank you to the guest who let me know my stories were in code! It too some work, but i think this fixed it.

Eren poked his head into Levi's office, casually observing Levi at work. He wore his usual crisp gray suit, jacket always on no matter the temperature, and a slim red tie. His sharp features were illuminated by his laptop and Eren noticed the dark circles under his eyes. His hair was longer now than Eren had ever seen it before, and was noticeably getting in Levi's eyes. It wasn't long enough to tie back, so he just kept it tucked behind his ear.

" _He should really cut his hair...and get some more rest. I wonder if he's okay."_ Eren thought. He cleared his throat conspicuously, causing Levi's gray eyes to lift toward the door. At this angle, Eren could see just how exhausted Levi really was. His cheeks were a bit more hollow than usual and his eyelids seemed to carry weight with every blink.

"I got those expense reports for you." Eren stepped inside fully now, holding up the manilla folder that was his hall pass inside.

"Eren," Levi stopped typing and looked up at him. "I need to talk to you. Please, close the door and have a seat."

Eren clutched at his reports, praying to any god that would listen for him not to be fired. He had saved up about half the money he needed for top surgery. If he were to be fired now...that money would more than likely go to paying bills while he searched for a new trans-friendly job. He was sweating through his binder by the time he sat in the chair in front of Levi's desk.

"You've always been very...open about your gender." Levi started, folding his hands on top of the desk. Eren waited for him to continue, but he did not.

"Yes, Sir." Eren swallowed hard, looking frightened. The corner of Levi's lips grew tight.

"You aren't in trouble, so please don't look so constipated." Levi averted his gaze for a second, jaw muscles clenching. "And please don't call me 'Sir'."

"Yes, S- Mr. Levi."

"Dammit." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes hard. "Just tell me who your doctor is."

"Doctor?" Eren's eyebrows furrowed briefly before shooting up in realization. "Oh."

"Yeah." Levi opened their eyes, jaw still clenched.

"I take it you're… asking for yourself."

"Yes." The word was forced out through their gritted teeth. Eren felt guilty for a moment before collecting himself.

"So you're...a girl? Or non-binary?" Eren tried to make his voice as soft and non threatening as possible.

"I-" Levi cleared their throat. "I'm a girl."

Levi leaned forward, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. So far she had only come out to two people: Hanje, and Eren. It was terrifying.

"My doctor is Darius Zackly. His office is downtown. He does informed consent." Eren began explaining. "So you don't have to go through any bullshit therapy. It takes about a month from your first visit to get your first dose. That's just how long it takes your initial blood work to get back."

Levi pulled out a sheet of paper, and began scribbling down the information. She asked for Eren to repeat himself and copied down the name and address of the doctor exactly. She glanced over at the calendar on her desk.

"I could be on estrogen by this time next month?" She asked.

"Maybe." Eren shrugged. "You may be placed on just a testosterone blocker. If you've got something wrong in your blood work or if you have other health issues, you may have to wait until it's under control before he'll put you on anything."

"Wow." Levi sat back in her chair.

"I am basing all of this off of my ex-girlfriend." Eren put his hands up. "She complained about this alot. I'm just reciting what I can remember."

"Your ex-girlfriend was trans?" Levi liked knowing that Eren found transgirls attractive. She knew that he was straight, but for so many people, that excluded transgirls. Levi also a bit of a crush on Eren.

"Yeah. Remember Mina? The girl I brought to the company picnic last year? Back when I thought I was a girl?" Eren frowned.

"I do remember that." Levi mostly remembered being jealous. Mina was such a pretty girl, and Levi couldn't see herself the same way. Eren was gorgeous pre-transition as well. Levi shook her head as if she could remove memories of Eren's long hair and cleavage.

"Yeah. She was be one who referred me to Zackly. We broke up after I came out. She's a lesbian." Eren chuckled a bit. "She might be single if you want her number."

"No. I'm...straight." She looked down.

"It's weird right? I went from saying I was gay to saying I'm straight, too." Eren chuckled again. It was well known that Levi liked men.

"Very weird."

"So...do you have a name?" Eren tilted his head like a puppy.

"Not yet. I've got a notebook full of my top picks, but they aren't going to feel right until I actually use them." She frowned a bit.

"I'll help." Eren paused for a moment while Levi's eyes went wide. "Come over to my place? I'll cook. We can talk. Bring your notebook and I'll address you with those names. It might help you figure it out."

"I guess." Levi shrugged. Eren gave her his address and she copied it down with her notes.

"Feel free to come female presenting." Eren smiled.

"No." Levi shook her head. "I can't do that. I look horrible."

"You don't have to wear anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I'm sure you don't look horrible."

"I ordered some female clothes online…" She sighed. "I look like a fucking drag queen."

"Hey. It'll work out."

"I guess. I'll come over this Saturday. Around…" She glanced at her calender. "Six?"

"Sure."

"Alright, Eren. Get back to work." She turned away, tucking her notes into a drawer.

"Yes, ma'am." Eren stood and turned.

Levi smiled a bit to herself.

….

The work days before Levi and Eren's meeting were awkward. Eren had to hold himself back from using she/her. He also had to hold himself back from snapping at people misgendering her. He just had to remind himself that most likely, he was the only one in the office who knew that she was a girl.

When Eren woke up on Saturday, he cleaned everything. He mopped the floors and took out the trash. He organized everything and scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen. He even fluffed the living room pillows. Mikasa came out of her room, headphones in hand, and asked him about the noise.

"I'm having Levi over for dinner."

"Levi? Your boss? I thought you were straight." Mikasa's brow furrowed as Eren set out scented candles and lit them.

"I am. It's not a date."

"You're putting in a whole lot of effort for a guy you're not interested in." Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um." Eren in a bad situation here. He couldn't out her without her permission, but he also didn't want Mikasa to misgender her. He was trying to make this a safe space. "Use they/them for Levi."

"Levi's nonbinary?" Mikasa looked surprised.

"You know I'm not going to out them. All I can say is their not a boy." Eren rolled up his sleeves, acutely aware of the fact that his binder was sweaty from the cleaning.

"So...we're having a transgirl over?" Mikasa asked in that voice that meant she had figured it out.

"I can't tell you." Eren huffed. It was a violation to give away a trans person's gender without their explicit permission. Mikasa just hummed.

Mikasa helped her brother clean the house and prepare a meal for Levi. She sat down on the couch while Eren showered. Levi ended up being thirty minutes early. Mikasa answered the door, not caring one bit that she was still in the tank top and short shorts from cleaning.

"Oh." Levi backed up a step. "I must have the wrong address."

"Levi, right?" Mikasa sized her up. "You're early. Eren is in the shower."

"I can come back-" Levi started.

"Nah. It'll just be a minute." Mikasa stepped aside and let her inside. She was dressed very casually since they didn't work saturdays. She had on standard blue jeans, brown shoes, and a gray jacket.

Levi took little glances over at Mikasa. She figured that this beautiful girl - so much more beautiful than she herself could ever be - was Eren's girlfriend. Levi hated herself for having a crush on Eren. She felt there was no way Eren would even think about her when he had such a gorgeous girl with him.

"My name is Mikasa. What's yours?" She gestured for Levi to hang up her casual zip up jacket.

"Levi." She unzipped her jacket to reveal a unisex plain white t-shirt.

"I know that one. I want to know the name you want to go by." Mikasa watched her hang up her jacket. "You know, your female name."

"I don't have one." Levi said, jaw clenching. She was pissed at Eren for telling his girlfriend that she was trans.

"You don't even have an idea? Eren wouldn't even say you were a transgirl - I had to figure that out myself - so he sure as hell didn't tell me your female name." Mikasa paused, listening down the hall. "Shower is off. He'll be out soon. Warning: his tits may be out."

"Okay." Levi blinked at Mikasa. She could be taken as rude so easily, but Levi liked her. She was blunt, and Levi liked that. "I don't have a female name. That's why I came over. Eren said he might be able to help."

"Is that what he said?" Mikasa tilted her head in the same gesture Eren does. "Huh. I assumed he wanted to bang your brains out."

"No way." Levi wasn't prepared for her first confrontation with a jealous girlfriend.

"Trust me. You should have seen him cleaning earlier. He doesn't clean like that for just anyone. He likes you." Mikasa pointed to the candles on the living room table. "He even lit candles."

"And you're okay with that?" Levi asked, looking at the candles.

"Yeah. As long as I don't have to hear any moans, I don't give a fuck." Mikasa leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"You guys have… an open relationship?" Levi asked hesitantly.

Mikasa blinked at him before laughing. It was a loud, unfeminine laugh that reminded Levi of when she would accidentally drop a plate and it shattered against the ground. She knew that she had said something wrong.

"I'm his sister." Mikasa continued with her laugh. "I'm adopted. That's why I look more like you than him." Mikasa suddenly stopped laughing and smiled. "I bet I have some clothes that would fit you if you need girly things."

"No." Levi looked down at the ground, remembering the way her chest hurt when she looked in the mirror and saw herself as a boy. There were a few more seconds of awkward silence before a door opened down the hall.

"Eren! Levi is here! Put your tits away!" Mikasa yelled down the hall. There were a few bumps and couple curses before another door opened. "He tends to come out of the shower in just a tank top and boxers. You can see his tits clear as day."

Levi had no response to that so she changed the subject. "Eren mentioned having a sister before, but I didn't assume that he lived with her. I'm sorry for the confusion."

"Nah. It's fine." Mikasa waved at Levi. "I just keep an eye on him."

"Hello, Levi." Eren came around the corner. He was dressed in a green button up that swelled generously where his chest was. He wasn't wearing a binder. Levi tried not to stare.

"Eren, go put on your binder. You're making her uncomfortable." Mikasa said in a very parental tone.

"No. It's hard to get it on with wet skin. Besides, Mika, it's not like Levi didn't see me pre-t. It's fine." Eren smiled at Levi. Levi understood what he was saying, but it was different now that Eren had come out. Levi felt like she was violating Eren's privacy by looking at them.

"Would you like to eat first? I made fried rice." Eren came over to stand next to Levi. His scent drifted over to her and gave her butterflies in her stomach. Mikasa cleared her throat loudly.

"Okay. Mikasa made the fried rice. But I helped!" Eren held his hands up, laughing.

"Trying to impress her with your cooking skills? That's lame, Eren. Girls just don't go gaga over every boy that can flip a pancake." Mikasa laughed.

The two continued bickering while Levi felt heat rise in her. She was being acknowledged as a girl for the first time. Mikasa,the gorgeous cis girl, had accepted her and made her a part of making fun of boys. Levi felt a smile tug at her lips for the first time in forever.

"I'd love to eat." Levi walked into the dining room with Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa served the rice while Eren brought out a bottle of wine.

"How old are you?" Levi questioned Eren. He looked to be around nineteen.

"Twenty-three." Eren laughed. I had a baby face even before transition. Now it's really bad."

Levi accepted only one glass of wine. She chatted with Mikasa and Eren about work and school. Mikasa was in school to become a cosmetologist - information Levi stored away for when she would inevitably need help with makeup. Eren was thinking about going back to school for his masters in psychology. He had already gotten his bachelor's. He mainly worked as Levi's assistant for money.

Mikasa dismissed herself to her bedroom as soon as she was done eating, giving the two potential lovebirds time alone. Eren put the leftovers up and Levi sat on the couch. She nervously waited for Eren to come join her. He brought another glass of wine, which she refused. He shrugged and said he'd take it.

"I see you didn't bring your notebook." He stated the obvious.

"I typed the list out on my phone." She fiddled with it in her hands.

"You know, I think you look like an Eleanor." His cheeks were getting heated with the wine.

"You're wine drunk." She shook her head.

"Something classic. Strong." Eren nodded. "Eleanor is nice. Noir or Norrie for short."

"Nope." She shook her head, loving the feel of her growing out hair tickling her face. "I do like the classic theme though. I see myself as a kind of classic girl. Timeless. Strong."

"Matte red lips and long black hair kind of classic." Eren nodded. "Very cute."

"Exactly." Levi shifted in her seat, unsure of how to handle Eren complimenting her as a girl.

"What do you have?" Eren downed another glass.

"Anna. Emma. Elizabeth." Levi started reading them off, occasionally glancing at Eren to gauge his reaction. "Beth. Ellie. Alice. Clara. Lexi."

"I feel like Lexi fits you, but only because it's so close to what I call you now."

"I'd like to move away from Levi, if I could." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Clara and Alice both lend to the image of matte red lips and long black hair. Maybe a little black dress and cuban stockings. Beth and Emma bring up the image of black skinny jeans with rips in them and alt band t shirts. Ellie and Anna make me think of skinny jeans with the ends rolled up a bit, tan suede booties, and fuzzy white sweaters. Elizabeth was my great grandmother's name, so I think of her." He laughed a bit.

"You're really good at this." Levi turned over what Eren said in her mind.

"I grew up as a girl. It's just something I picked up while trying to blend in." He shrugged, reaching for Levi's refused glass of wine.

"I want to be a girl that looks like a cross between the booties with the sweaters and the dress with the Cuban stockings." Levi thought outloud.

Eren's face twisted up in concentration. "Classic of the Cuban and little black dress with the 'Starbucks' and 'college' of the booties… I dunno. That sounds like the day and night outfits of the almost the same girl."

He was quiet for a moment, mumbling about having to consult Mikasa, before he suddenly snapped. "Vampy college girl! Perfect! Sexy, classic, young, and casual."

"What's that one like?" Levi immediately like it from the name.

"Short, black velvet dresses. Stockings. Thick, black booties. Matte, black, stiletto shaped fingernails. Sharp eyeliner. Lots of jewelry with little skulls or cats. Easily made work appropriate with a sweater. Easily made formal with heels. Perfect."

"I like that." Levi looked up at Eren's flushed face. "Do you think I could be pretty?"

"You already are." Eren smiled. "Alice."

Alice was suddenly Levi's favorite name. She gulped hard. Eren was very cute and being very sweet to her. "I like that. That's it."

"Alice." Eren tipped his glass to her.

"Eren."

"Hey...before you go...is there anything weird I do? Like I pass as male about eighty percent of the time… Am I doing something wrong? Is the way I'm interacting with other boys correct?"

"Go get some more wine." Alice sighed.

"What? It can't be that bad."

"You have literally caused me to cringe. Eren, you stare at the urinals in the men's room with obvious desire in your eyes. It makes everyone uncomfortable. One of these days some cis het guy is gonna think you're after his weiner and beat the shit out of you."

"I glance! I don't stare!"

"Don't get me started on the eye contact and smiling…"

"Come on!"

….

Alice's blood work returned normal and she was given hormones. She had chosen pill form and had them securely in her briefcase. She happily went over to Eren's after the appointment to share the good news. She had been hanging out with Eren and Mikasa a lot since they both correctly gendered her. Just as Eren had hoped, his house became her safe place. She wasn't out to the office yet. She only got to be Alice with Eren and Mikasa and Hanje. She wasn't ready to go out female presenting yet.

"Mikasa and I got you a present." Eren slid over a white box. Alice lifted the lid and slowly pulled out the soft black fabric. "Mikasa got your measurements from which of her clothes you could wear." Eren said.

"Come on, Alice." Mikasa held out her hand. "I got the whole outfit ready."

She stood, ready to come with Mikasa when Eren pulled her in for a hug. It was the first time they had touched, and Alice was a bit shocked. She let Eren's warm arms hug her close to his bound chest and felt the safety in his heartbeat. She dashed off with Mikasa soon after.

Mikasa zipped Alice up into a little black dress. It hit her just above the knees and hugged her waist while billowing at the hips, creating a hint of an hourglass and covering up her slight girl bulge (she wasn't a fan of breaking out the tape to tuck so she just used spanx, panties, and hope). Alice had gotten herself ready , so the bust was filled out. Alice dipped a finger down and traced at the subtle hint of cleavage her inserts created. She was still flat chested, that was for sure, but it was a female chest.

Mikasa got out her palette and contoured around Alice's collarbones and cleavage, giving her some more depth and contrast, making her breasts look bigger. She applied a light foundation before layering on eye shadow and liner. Alice applied matte red lipstick herself, as she seemed to have a talent for always doing perfectly.

Her hair was longer now, almost shoulder length. Mikasa got out the curling iron and made some loose, bouncy curls. Alice felt her heart race as she looked in the mirror, finally recognizing the beautiful girl looking back at her.

Alice spritzed some perfume on, toed into some black flats, and shrugged on a woman's casual black jacket over top of the fancy dress to complete the 'effortless classy woman' look. Mikasa applauded.

"I'm fucking hot." Alice smiled.

"I know. I like girls, so watch out." Mikasa laughed her loud laugh, a sound Alice had come to love. "You know, you never smiled before. As you started hanging out in my room more, bonding with another girl and just trying on clothes, you started smiling. I'm so glad you're a girl."

"I'm glad I'm a girl, too. Being a boy fucking sucked." She struck a pose in the mirror, loving the way her reflection looked. She had been dressed up before, but never this nicely.

"You want my brother, right? Go get him, girl." Mikasa shooed her out of the room. "We kept him waiting long enough he's probably asleep. Wake him up."

"Mikasa. Thank you." The two girls smiled at each other. Alice left to go find Eren and found him sitting on the couch in the living room, playing Fallout for the millionth time. Alice walked over to him, standing just to the side of his view.

"Holy shit." Eren set the controller down without pausing, giving her his full attention. Alice heard his character die in a gunfight in the background, but Eren didn't seem to care. Her confidence was through the roof. If she could draw his attention like this, she must be as pretty as Mikasa.

"Wanna go out?" Eren asked. "I mean like, go out female presenting. Not like out on a date with me."

"How about both?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Eren's eyes got wide.

….

"Mmm…You smell so good." Alice whispered against Eren's chest. She


	2. Chapter 2

Again going to say: This is not a story. It is a collection of snapshots in their life together. I might add some snapshots here and there.

" _Mmmph!_ " Alice loved the warmth of Eren's lips on hers. She stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his soft shaggy hair. He tasted like red wine and milk chocolate, his two favorite things. Soft panting breaths were exchanged, tongues hesitantly touching.

Eren's hands slipped out of his pockets, reaching out and feeling the goosebumps on her arms. Her skin was softer from the lotions Mikasa recommended, and Eren noticed. He pulled the "cool guy in a romance movie" move and grabbed her face, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumb. Blush spread across her face, her heart skipping a beat. She momentarily panicked, thinking about how her face must feel like a man's, beard hiding just under the surface of her skin. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered those thoughts away.

This was all so exciting to her. What she was doing right now, every aspect of it, was forbidden. She had never kissed a boy in public before for fear of being assaulted. She had never gone out in girl clothes for fear of being assaulted or much worse. She had never expressed her feelings for Eren for fear of being fired. Her heart beat so hard she was sure Eren could hear it.

Eren was too in his own head to notice her wild heartbeat. Mind racing, he desperately tried to figure out what this meant. Did she like him? Or did she just want to kiss a boy? He didn't even know if she was attracted to trans boys. What if she was just overjoyed at her newfound freedom to be herself? Even when he thought he was a girl, he wasn't good at relationships. Makeup, clothes, bitchy backstabbing schemes, girl fights- he was great at those. Figuring out what a kiss meant...not a clue. He decided she was kissing him because he was a boy and she wanted to kiss a boy and nothing more. Nothing more.

"Get a fucking room!" Someone shouted as they shuffled by. Alice spun around, ballet flats making a loud noise on the sidewalk. She was ready to chew them out. How dare they _ruin_ this moment for her. She worked hard to make it here. She _deserved_ this! She opened her mouth to yell, but closed it when she remembered her deep voice.

"Ally!" Eren grabbed her and hugged her from behind. "Let's go, okay?"

"Okay." She relaxed her jaw, allowing Eren's warmth to soak into her. She tried not to think about how his packer was pressing up against her ass. He probably didn't even realize it. He probably also didn't realize he had a bit of her lipstick smudged on his own lips.

Eren led her back to the car, his hand on her lower back like he had seen the cool guys do in romance movies. (He may have watched more than a few to "study" the way a sexy man handles himself.) He thought about giving Alice his jacket, but she was wearing a shrug and that was overkill. He didn't want to make it obvious that she was his first date since coming out as a straight man.

"Are we going back to your place?" Alice sat in the passenger seat as he drove, Eren thankfully only having one glass of wine, looking down at her smooth pale legs in the streetlights.

"Uh...I'll take you wherever you want to go. I'll take you to my house if you want. You can have another sleepover with Mikasa if you want." Eren sounded very unsure. They didn't have work tomorrow since it was currently Saturday, but he also didn't know what this meant.

"Can I have a sleep over with you?" She asked with a straight face. Eren choked on her own spit, eyes watering as he coughed. She smirked as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Good one, Boss." He covered up his shock with humor. She pursed her lips, looking out of the window.

"I need to change. I don't want my neighbors knowing." She said. The ride to Eren's apartment was silent after that. Eren knew he had fucked up, but didn't know how badly. He would have to ask Mikasa.

"I'll be only a minute. You can go about your night. I'll call a cab. Just like I did to get over here." Alice waved as she walked into the hallway.

"I can take you home, Ally." Eren tried, but it was to no use. Alice only responded with the sound of Mikasa's door opening.

"What did he fuck up?" Mikasa was laying on her belly, flipping through a magazine when Alice walked in. She quickly sat up, pausing the music playing on her computer.

"'Good one, Boss.'" Alice quoted. Mikasa cringed and Alice scowled. "I'll explain while you straighten my hair. Boys don't have soft spiral curls."

"Good thing you're not a boy." Mikasa climbed off of the bed, grabbing the straightener hooked up the extension cord and dragging it over.

"Everything was going great. I got ma'amed by the waiter." Alice noticed Mikasa's proud look. "He stumbled looking at us, and thought Eren was a butch girl before we corrected him."

"He gets read a bull dyke a lot of the time. He thinks he passes a lot more than he actually does. Don't tell him. He's only been on t for five months." Mikasa shook her head as she unzipped Alice's dress.

"I won't tell him...Do I pass less than I think?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"No. You pass fine. You're short, thin, have tiny hands and feet, and are too pretty for a boy. You pass a lot easier than you think."

"I guess." She sighed. "Apparently I pass enough to kiss Eren in public not get our asses beaten for being gay."

"You _what_?" Mikasa smiled as she sat Alice down and started straightening her hair.

"I kissed him. It was after dinner and we were walking on the street, going to the car, you know. I was looking at him under the streetlights and thought about how sweet he was and how dorky he was. I just grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned to me all concerned, and I just went for it."

"Was it passionate?" Mikasa dropped heated, straightened hair on the back of Alice's neck, working her way up.

"I thought so." Alice was obviously grumpy over this. "He kissed me back. He...stroked my face. It was sweet."

"So what fucked up?"

"He asked me if I wanted to sleep over here, in your room like usual. I asked if I could sleep with him. He said 'Nice one, Boss.'"

"Yikes." Mikasa shook her head. "He's got a thick head. It's a wonder how he ever got girls in the first place. Well, actually, it's no wonder. They were always the ones to ask him out. Back when he was 'lesbian'. I'll talk to him."

"I never want him to call me 'Boss' ever again."

"I got your back, girl." Mikasa finished Alice up by removing her makeup.

Alice got back into her boy clothes, hating the feel of it. She walked out to find Eren sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. She cleared her throat, adjusting her "man" bun.

"Ally!" He perked up.

"Alice. I'm thirty. Not fifteen."

"Alice. Sorry. Uh…" He stood up awkwardly. "Look. I don't know...what it is you want."

Mikasa walked out, bringing Alice a very discretely wrapped package. It was most assuredly a small bag of make up. Mikasa gave Eren a stare down that said he fucked up.

"Well, I certainly don't want to be your boss." She clipped.

"I'm...fired?"

"No." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I want to be _more than_ your boss."

"You do?" Eren shifted on his feet.

"Ask her out, for fuck's sake. You two are giving me fucking ulcer." Mikasa walked back down the hallway.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but, yes, that is what I want." Alice leaned against the wall like Mikasa had done the first time they met.

"Um…" Eren swallowed hard. "Would you like to be my girl?"

"Do you actually want me to?" She raised one well groomed eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. I won't bother you with this again, Eren, just tell me the truth. I don't want you to agree just cause I'm your boss or just because you feel sorry for me." Alice looked down at her shoes, thinking about her toenail polish, the one part of her that she could keep even if she wasn't out yet.

Eren took a deep breath, marching right up to her. He grabbed her chin in his hand, jerking her to his lips.

….

Alice's breath got faster as Eren's hands trailed up her ribcage, fingers dipping under the line of her bra. He kissed along her neck, pushing her back with his weight. Fantasies from high school came flooding back. Dating a boy, being his cute girlfriend, him slyly trying to get to second base, her heels hitting the floor as he slipped off his pants… the girlhood she never got.

"Uh…" Eren whispered, taking his head out of the crook of her neck. "What should I do with... _these_." He fluttered his fingers underneath her inserts for clarification. And just like that, her happy bubble was popped.

"Ignore them…" She spread her legs, adjusting them so Eren could fit between them instead of just straddling one of her legs.

"I was kinda hoping to get your bra off." He looked away from her. "If that's okay."

"Only if I can get some of your clothes off, too."

Eren smirked as he tugged his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Alice ran her hand down his stomach, ignoring the gray half binder across his chest and noticing he still had some slight curve. Those were due to bone structure and would most likely never go away. She smiled.

"I like these." She ran a manicured finger over his abs, scratching lightly. He gulped.

"I like these." He grabbed her smooth thighs, spreading them more and, finally, resting inside of them. Alice felt herself strain against her satin panties, already removing her tuck when they got back to his place.

"You better." She pulled him down, scraping her nails against his back. He shivered, letting out a single sweet sound. Arching up, she bit into the soft flesh of his neck.

" _Fuck,"_ Eren's eyes fluttered closed, his hand searching out her panties. He had a moment of dysphoria when he realized her cock was so much fucking bigger than his own little pink transman member. Shaking it off, he pawed gently at her, causing some moans to slip out against his skin.

"Can I?" Eren asked, opening his eyes and looking down at her. He palmed harder against her panties to make it clear what he meant.

"Do whatever you fucking want. I'm yours." She arched up, heartbeat fluttering in her chest. Alice relabeled herself as a virgin when she transitioned. No other boys had ever fucked the real her, the real _Alice._ Eren's fingers pulling her panties aside and playing with her cock was as exhilarating as _Levi_ 's first time.

"Fuck. You're hard." Eren whispered, his voice lustful. He froze a second after he said it, looking up at her with concern and fear. "I mean wet."

"It's a hard cock, Eren. I know what it is." She rolled her eyes. "Just touch it."

"I can do that." He left little open mouthed kisses down her neck and stomach, skipping over her chest to avoid the awkwardness of earlier. It was obvious where this was going and it made Alice's breath catch in her throat.

"Holy shit." Eren licked his lips as he got down to her cock, red satin panties pulled to one side. He grabbed the base of Alice's cock in his hand, momentarily stunned at how hard she was. His own tiny cock twitched in his boxers, a bit of wetness collecting at his entrance.

He kissed up and down her cock, his breath coming faster and faster. Eren's curious little tongue darted out and experimentally licked up her length. She inhaled quickly, glancing down at his mess of brown hair, red cheeks, and inquisitive eyes.

"You haven't handled a lot of dick, have you, Mr. Lesbian?" She joked, the corners of her mouth twitching. His big green eyes met hers.

"No." His warm breath tickled at her cock. "Just Mina, and that was only a little."

Eren frowned, his jaw clenching. Alice saw his eyes unfocus, his mind speeding away. He had some bad memories about Mina. Alice made a mental note to ask Mikasa about it. Her priority right now was to get him out of his head.

"There's no way to mess up playing with a cock." She grabbed a handful of his shaggy hair and pulled his lips to her cock. "Unless you bite it. If you bite it, I'll slap you."

Eren inhaled quickly, his lips almost touching the soft pink head of her cock. He looked away shyly, keeping his eyes down.

"You like that." Her eyebrows shot up. "You like getting slapped."

"Don't make fun of me," He mumbled against her skin.

"I didn't peg you for the kind to like it that rough- _Oh. Mmmm…_ " She was cut off by Eren sucking her into his hot mouth. Warmth and wetness engulfed her most sensitive area. Her lips parted and her head lolled back. He bobbed up and down, experimenting with different things.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck!" She squirmed as he sucked on the tip of her cock while flicking his tongue over it. Pleasure, which had been deliciously curling inside of her belly, suddenly snapped.

Eren's eyes went wide, his mouth filling with hot streams of cum. He looked at her shocked. It was way too soon for her to cum. She panted and looked down at him, her cheeks flushed from both sex and embarrassment.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." She fell back onto the pillows. Eren gulped around her cock, swallowing the cum. He tried not to gag at the taste.

"It's okay." Eren crawled up her body and started giving her small kisses on her sweaty face.

"That never fucking happens to me. I'm sorry. I just got way too excited thinking about how this was the first time someone was playing with _Alice_ and not… you know." She sighed.

"It's okay." Eren repeated, not caring at all how soon she came.

"Your turn." She whispered. Long slender fingers tugged at Eren's belt, trying to get his pants off. ,

"Uh.." He pulled back from her, sitting up.

"Look!" Eren tilted his head up, showing her how his dusting of facial hairs started growing fuller and darker. "I have a legit beard now."

"That's...nice." She clenched her jaw, thinking about how if she didn't shave every other day, she looked like a lumberjack.

"Yeah!" He smiled real big, sitting up straighter. "I'm gonna go get some mascara and run it along my peach fuzz! You'll see all my beard then."

He jumped up and ran off to the bathroom, leaving Alice in a state of utter confusion.

…

Alice sat on Eren's bed, phone in hand. Eren had just ran out of the room to grab a book or something he wanted to show her. This was after they had gotten heated and Eren had suddenly had something he had to do. She texted Mikasa, who was also home.

 _ **Alice:**_ **I want to fuck your brother.**

 _ **Mikasa:**_ **i know**

 _ **Alice:**_ **He's not making it easy for me.**

 _ **Mikasa:**_ **he is a dude nothin is easy**

 _ **Alice:**_ **It should be easy for me. I've seduced many boys. Hell, I lived as a boy.**

 _ **Mikasa:**_ **still you think like a girl boys think maybe three minutes into the future**

 _ **Mikasa:**_ **and there r confusing as fuck you make sense**

 _ **Alice:**_ **I think he doesn't like my cock? But he likes to suck on it?**

 _ **Mikasa:**_ **he likes dick he has like four of them check in his sock drawer**

 _ **Alice:**_ **Then what is his problem?**

 _ **Mikasa:**_ **fuckin ask him**

 _ **Alice:**_ **You always seem to know everything about him.**

 _ **Alice:**_ **Also, does he do anal? ;)**

 _ **Mikasa:**_ **convo over bitch**

Eren came back with a book Alice could care less about. There were more pressing issues at hand. He took one look at her grumpy face and put the book on the dresser for later.

"Do you not like my penis?" Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't have a problem with it." Eren blinked.

"Then why do you always pull away? You think I didn't notice? You get so into it, and I _know_ you want to then you just sprint for the nearest door." Alice said.

"I...uh…"

"You don't have to touch it anymore if you don't want to." Her jaw clenched. "I know you've mostly been with cisgirls. I get that...maybe you just don't like penis. That's okay. But just fucking tell me."

"You wanna hear it?" Eren threw his hands up. "I. Hate. Strapons. Okay? Fucking happy?"

"Is that...some kind of phrase for girl dick?" Alice's eyebrows furrowed. He surely couldn't mean what she thought he did.

"No. For fuck's sakes. I hate putting on a strap on. I hate having this fake cock in between my legs. I hate thrusting into someone, not feeling anything but a pain in my knees, and _knowing_ why I can't feel anything. Knowing I'll never be inside of you." He turned away, his fawn colored skin growing red.

"Then don't use one." She sighed. Boys were fucking weird.

"It's not that easy. I'm the _boy_. There's an expectation that I'm gonna bend you over and pound you until you can't walk. I _hate_ it." He started looking for a way out of the situation.

"Would you...be open to me fucking you?" Alice approached the subject carefully. Eren was shaking his head before she could even finish the thought.

"That's not fair to you. Transgirls tend to have a lot more bottom dysphoria than Trans boys do. You shouldn't have to do that. It...it's supposed to be _my_ job." He wouldn't even look in her direction. "Some transguys can feel things through their strap ons. Like, psychosomatically or spiritually or something. It doesn't work for me. I didn't even know I was a guy when I was fucking girls with a strap on. I just knew I hated my cock not being real… I identified as stone for a while. Turns out it was dysphoria. Having a fake cock makes me want to puke." He was blabbering now, nervousness showing.

"So...I didn't hear a 'no' to me fucking you."

"I mean…I hate saying it, or thinking about it, but I like getting fucked. I would be okay- You know what? I think I should go for a run." Eren brushed past her suddenly, heading to the closet.

"Eren!" She called out, hands grabbing to stop him, but then thinking better or it. He needed some time to himself. Slumping on the bed, she sighed.

Boys. Boys were weird. She could understand not wanting to have sex when you couldn't feel anything. That sounded like no fun. She didn't have any problem with her penis, though. If Eren was willing to be penetrated, which he was, she would gladly pound into him.

"Fuckin' hell." She was a little irked that he was deciding things about her dysphoria for her. He had no right to assume she hated her penis without even _asking_. She didn't like her chest, and couldn't be without her inserts. She didn't like having testicles. They were just gross and weird. Her penis, though, made her a goddess.

"This is not what I wanted to happen today." She curled up on her side, waiting for Eren to return with his running shoes. Alice looked up at him expectantly when he came back.

"I'll be gone for a while." He stripped in front of the bed, throwing his clothes into the hamper. Alice noticed he didn't take off his binder and exchange it for a sports bra.

"Eren. You can't exercise in something that tight. You'll be breathing deeper; You need more room. Also it's.." she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "ten p.m."

"Then go to bed."

"Eren." She knew this wasn't a healthy way to deal with the problem, but it wasn't getting better with Eren shutting down like this. It wouldn't help of she forced the issue at all. He was so hard to get through to sometimes. She let him go.

She slipped into the bed, not bothering to change out of her bra and panties. She pulled out her inserts and set them on the nightstand before turning out the lights. She scrolled through her various apps, waiting for Head to cool down.

Nearly an hour later, Eren came home. He showered, slipped on a sports bra and pajama pants, and slid into bed next to her. The blankets adjusted as Eren got comfortable.

"How was your run?" Alice asked, putting her phone on the nightstand.

"Good." He grumbled. She sighed.

Thirty minutes ticked by, and Eren was not asleep. Neither was Alice. Eren knew Alice wasn't asleep. Alice knew Eren wasn't asleep. Eren was curled up on his side, clutching a pillow in between his legs. Alice was laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling. They lay in silence with the lights out. Alice was getting tired of their little game.

It started with Alice putting her hand on his shoulder. She pulled him to lie flat on his back. He allowed her to do this. She propped herself up on her elbow, reaching out and tugging down the sheets to reveal him. She couldn't see very well, but her hands knew his body. Running her fingertips down his stomach, she heard him swallow hard.

"My spot." She said simply, as if it were a fact that had always been true. The pillow between Eren's legs was lifted up and tossed on the floor with a soft thud. She settled herself between them, her bare skin rubbing against his flannel pajama pants.

"What are you doin'?" He mumbled, knowing full well what she was doing. He ran his hands up her arms, feeling the lean muscles there before settling on her shoulders.

"You know what I'm doing." She dipped her head down, meeting his waiting lips. It was a feather of a kiss, skin ghosting across skin. This wasn't anything like their previous kisses, hard and sloppy. It was different and they both knew why. The cards had been laid on the table, and this was it. They were finally coming together as one.

"I'm nervous." Eren admitted, his breath fanning across her face.

"I know." She nuzzled her nose on his. "I'm not."

She took the lead, kissing on his neck while she tugged off his pants. He wore nothing underneath and as she settled back in her place, she could feel the heat of Eren's pussy through her lace panties.

Manicured nails reached out and flicked the light on, bathing both of them in a soft glow. She was so close she could see his pupils dilate when he looked at her.

"Let me return the favor?" She asked as she started kissing down his stomach.

"I taste like cock now." He whispered, his voice breathy. "Side effect of t."

"Good." She knew how to handle the delicious taste of a man, not at all used to girls. She stopped kissing once she had reached a bit of fluffy hair, knowing her prize was near. She kissed further down, teasing Eren for a moment until she got to his cock.

It was Alice's turn to be curious. She hadn't been with a dfab since high school. She thought of herself as straight until she was seventeen. She had lived seventeen more years since then, and all of it was a cock filled blur. She just hoped Eren was vocal to help guide her.

Soft little licks on Eren's cock made him moan. It twitched underneath her tongue, growing harder and bigger with each lick. He was right; He tasted just like cock.

"Fuck." Eren whispered. "You don't have to. You can just lube me up."

She responded by parting his soft folds with her fingers. Wetness was collecting around his entrance already. Dipping down, her tongue slowly circled around his entrance. She was relying on what she had seen in porn now, (she may have watched a few "how-to" videos about eating pussy), but he was reacting well enough.

"Ow!" He said sharply as she pushed her tongue inside of him. Alice pulled back immediately.

"You okay?" She moved her hands to stroke at his fuzzy thighs in comfort.

"I..uh...yeah." Eren sounded embarrassed.

"Tell me. I need to know." She insisted.

"Since I've been on t...everything hurts when it goes inside me. It doesn't matter the size or shape, it all hurts." He said, then quickly followed with, "But don't let that stop you! Once it's in, the pain dulls quickly."

"What do I need to do? We can stop right now-" Alice started, pushing away from Eren.

"No! Just maybe don't put your tongue or fingers in me… Those tend to hurt no matter what." He squirmed a bit, "Please, just fuck me. I'm ready."

"No, you're not." Alice peaked up at him through her lashes. His boyish face was red and embarrassed at his pain. She knew he probably wouldn't get as wet as he did pre-t, but he wasn't completely ready.

"Brat." She mumbled before taking his cock in her mouth. She worked up and down on him, listening to his sweet moans. He grabbed at the sheets, the pleasure making his mind go fuzzy. This wasn't anything like getting fucked or just rubbing on his cock. He could _feel_ the tugging deep inside of him as she sucked harder and harder.

" _Ahh… ahh...ahh…,"_ He chanted, moving his hips up to try and fuck her face. She laughed a bit, causing little vibrations to go down his cock.

"God!" He said, his voice rising to almost pre-t levels. Alice shook away thoughts about how he sounded like a girl getting fucked and she never really would by humming around him. His voice got higher, and she figured out that when he really liked something, he stopped trying to sound like a boy and just enjoyed it. Now he was ready.

She released him from her mouth, a little string of wetness still connecting her lips to his hard cock. Licking her lips, she slid off the bed. Eren eyed her girl bulge, watching her strip out of her panties. His pupils were wide, only a sliver of vibrant green peeking through. He wanted her badly and she knew it.

"I don't like being gentle. I also get the feeling you don't like getting fucked gently." She grabbed his legs and pulled him toward the edge of the bed. He was heavy , but slid easily on the soft sheets. She made sure he was pointed toward the light so that when she pushed his legs back, she could see every little bit of him.

"I-uh-In the beginning-" He stammered, eyes wide.

"I'll make an exception in the beginning." She grabbed his thighs in her hands, squeezing the flesh there. "Hold your legs back."

Eren did as instructed, fully displaying his pink pussy at the edge of the bed. He looked away shyly, digging his fingers into his own skin. This was gonna hurt, but, hopefully, only for a bit. Alice grabbed some lube out of the nightstand. Squirting a generous amount on him, she smiled as his cock twitched at the sudden cold. It ran down him, covering him in slickness.

"Look at me now." She commanded, her voice sultry. "I wanna see your face when I fuck this cute little pussy."

Cock in hand, she ran the tip up and down Eren, watching his lips part and his breathing pick up. Any second she could sink into his warmth and ravish him completely. The thought sent shivers up his spine and added even more wetness to his entrance.

" _Please_ ," He whispered so softly she wasn't even sure she had heard him, but then it came again. " _Please…"_

She lined up with his hole, biting her lip. He breathed deeply, bracing himself for what was to come. Warmth enveloped her while pricks of pain found him. Her mouth opened and eyes fluttered close.

" _Fuck._ I forgot how nice pussies were." She said, her voice low and lustful. Eren made a squeak as she shifted to pull out and her eyes snapped back open. "You okay?"

"Go slow," he croaked, face twisted up in pain. A twinge of guilt went through her for taking pleasure while he hurt, and she vowed to herself that he would cum all over her before she even thought about losing it. This would _not_ be a repeat of when Eren sucked on her for the first time.

She pulled almost all the way out, sighing at the sweet sensation of him around her. This was where she belonged, inside of Eren. Warmth and wetness… the pressure of him all around her. Him parting and accepting her deep inside.

" _Fuck yesss…"_ She rested her hand on his thighs, helping her keep her balance while she slid in and out of him.

He took deep breaths. The ache wasn't too bad. It had shifted from hot needle points to a dull pain all around. It felt a bit like losing his virginity pre-t. He clenched around her and she hissed, squeezing his thighs just under where he had his hands.

"A-Alice…" He watched her black hair sway and cheeks redden as she pushed in and out, slowly and with obvious restraint. "Can you go deeper?"

"Mmmmm…" She licked her lips, leaning forward and pushing in until their bodies touched. She felt the pushing against the head of her cock and knew he could feel her hitting the very back of his pussy. His whole face flushed deeper and his mouth popped open. The way he gasped told her everything she needed to know.

"There… just keep hitting me there." His voice was a pleading whisper. His eyes locked on hers as if to convey how important this request was. She answered him by pulling back and thrusting in again, their bodies touching once more. He moaned and she sped up.

"Fuck…" His head lolled back and his hands slipped from his thighs. A hot burst of pleasure came each time she hit the back of his pussy. His cock twitched, brushed against by her pelvis. "Ah...ah...ah…"

"I can be rough now?" She breathed. He was hot and tight and making lewd noises. She wasn't going to be able to restrain herself much longer.

"Please!" He cried out, his voice high and needy. She pulled out completely, cringing at how cold and heavy her cock felt now. Grabbing his feet, she jerked them up her shoulders.

"Come here. Come right fucking here." It was only a moment before she was back in him, wrapped in the warmth that made her skin tingle with indescribable pleasure. She kept his legs close to her body as she pounded into him, pleasure exploding each time she hit his sweet spot. She looked down at him to see his eyes focused on his own bouncing breasts. This new position caused him to see them move with every thrust.

"No. No." She breathed, squeezing on his thighs. "Don't look down. Look at me."

"I-I-" He started, breath taken by her slamming into him extra hard. "Fuck!"

"I'm fucking your sloppy little hole. Look at me." She smacked his thigh and continued fucking him.

He obeyed, turning his eyes up to his girlfriend. She was absolutely mesmerizing. Her hair was a mess, some of it plastered to her forehead with sweat while the rest of her black locks bounced around. Her pale, smooth skin was striking against his tanned hairy legs. Her red lace bra was too big without her inserts in, and it hung on her skin in a cute way. What really drew Eren in is the way she stared down at him, gray eyes demanding his attention.

"Fuck...Eren…" She leaned forward a bit, thrusts faltering. She could feel the build up or orgasm, the throbbing in her cock and the needy pressure of release. "Are you close?"

He shook his head, knowing if he opened his mouth to respond, all that would come out was a plead for her to not stop. He loved the feeling of being one with her.

"Fuck!" She snapped, her eyebrows knitting together. She pulled out and almost violently collapsed. Eren managed to regain control of his legs before they fell. He leaned up on his elbows, worried about her. He couldn't feel any cum leaking out of him, so what was happening?

"Oh my god!" He cried out when she sucked his cock into her mouth. She insistently sucked at him, teasing the head of his cock with her tongue. He clenched down, feeling the emptiness in his pussy. "What are you doing?"

"I refuse to cum before you. I'm going to suck until you're on edge, and then I'm going to pound into you." She removed her lips for only a moment before returning to her task. She hummed loudly to vibrate his flesh in her mouth.

"Ah! I'll- I'll touch myself! It's - _Mmmm. Fuck! - fine!"_ He was struggling with himself now, having to fight against the warm blanket of pleasure pressing down on him in order to speak.

She growled, biting him lightly to show her displeasure. He called out her name, arching up his back. His hands flew to her head, tangling in her sweaty black hair and pushing her head down.

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck!_ " He called out as she allowed him to fuck her face. She reached down and touched her slicked up cock, trying to control herself. She could cum in her hand right now, face buried in Eren's delicious pussy, but she didn't want that. It was so good, though...she just wanted to give in. She remembered she hadn't cum inside of a pussy on seventeen years and snapped, deciding it was fine if Eren touched himself so long as she was fucking him when he came.

"Touch yourself." She jumped up, clumsily grabbing at his thighs and slamming into his pussy. He stared at her as he brought his fingers up to his plump lips, sucking on them. He pictured her sliding up and sitting on his chest, grabbing his hair and fucking his face with wild abandon. He clenched up around her, thinking of the way he would be able to taste his pussy all over her while she throat fucked him. The fantasy was so good he forgot to touch himself.

"Touch yourself!" She growled. Her nails dug into his legs, and the pain brought him back. His hand dropped down to his cock, making a v and pushing the hard flesh in between. He fucked his hand like she was fucking him and it sent him into spasms.

"I'm - I can't- _Fuck!"_ He cried out.

"You fucking better cum. You fucking better cum right now." She felt the familiar coiling in her belly and knew it would only be a minute before she came deep inside of him.

"I- Fuck!" Heat pooled in Eren's cock and his pussy tightened up even more. Suddenly, he threw his head back and screamed, cock twitching. He uncontrollably rocked slightly, massaging Alice to her own orgasm.

Eren's head lowered just in time to watch Alice's mouth pop open and her eyebrows furrow as she released in him. She shook, her shoulders jerking and her body shivering. Warm pressure build up inside of Eren and he knew it was going to be messy. Just as the pressure was getting to be too much, she pulled out. Wetness ran down him, pooling underneath him.

She used the rest of her strength to crawl on the bed next to him before collapsing. Eren hesitantly touched the entrance to his pussy, feeling just how much he would need to clean. His hand was a sloppy mess when he brought it back up to see.

"God damn." He croaked, throat sore from screaming.

"You...okay?" She asked, splayed out next to him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him, making motions to show she wanted a kiss. He leaned over, ignoring how the motion made more cum run out of him. Her mouth was cold from all the panting; It made her taste even more sharp. He purred into her mouth, thankful she fucked him. She shakily grabbed hold of him, but he wiggled out.

"I have to go clean up or I'll get an infection." He grumbled before padding off to the bathroom.

"Vaginas sound more and more like a nuisance the more I talk to dfabs." She sleepily commented. "I wanna shower when your done."

"How about a bath together?" He asked while turning on the water.

"Sure." She smiled lazily. Alice didn't like baths, but for her cute Eren, she would make an exception.


End file.
